A Crazy World: Lemon Chronicles
by SonSanbi23
Summary: Hey There! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my life has been one strange blur since I was born. All I wanted in life was to be worshiped, respected and loved and boy did I get more then what I bargained for! I live in a crazy world where I get everything I want and just from sleeping with any kind of girl that I love I get stronger! THIS IS CRAZY! MORE INFO INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hey There! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my life has been one strange blur since I was born. All I wanted in life was to be worshipped, respected, and be loved, and boy did I get more then what I bargained for! I live in a crazy world where I get everything I want and just from sleeping with any kind of girl that I love, I get stronger! THIS IS CRAZY!**

 **Perverted Naruto**

 **Strong Naruto, Later Godlike**

 **Elements of Sekirei, Helsing and Bleach**

 **NarutoxMassive Harem(Don't expect a slice of life with how the women grow to love him)**

 **Minor Sasuke bashing(very little) but Major Jiraya bashing**

 **All Nine Biju are females**

 **Some Genderbend but not too much**

 **AN/: First off, I'd like to thank the people who honestly appreciate all my stories from the first one up until this new one here whether you show it by reviewing, viewing, faving or following, thank you so much. I feel like I don't say this enough, and it's important for me to do that because without you guys, I wouldn't be making new stories or updating them at all, or having a sigle one for that matter.**

 **Secondly, I'd like to do a short rant at maybe three to four people that are probably reading this right now...Don't worry, I won't be calling out names, cussing them out or whatever but this is what I wanna say to you guys. I'm not the only guy with a Naruto x GTA V story in this site. There is another author who has one and last time I check, it's really good to read, and there are probably more out there so to speak. If some of you right now are planning to to tell me to stop spending my own time on stories you're not interested in and just work on GTA V REMIX, then I think I should let you know that I will be deleting your review.**

 **This has become annoying to no end, and while some of you are at least polite on the said request, some others unwillingly or willingly flame me saying all my other stories are trash. I have no words for such behaviour, and I know nothing I could say will make you realise just how hurting and angering YOUR words are.**

 **Anyways, this story is pure smutt in a way, and almost all the villeins are good with the exception of Obito, Kabuto, Madara and Danzo. The reason for this is that those good villeins per say could be genderbends or have sisters by now. I know that a Naruto story with Kami and Yami is completely over rated so I have decided to flip the script and do something else for once. This is my first try at making smutt, and I hope I do some good here**

 **This just a prologue so excuse the shortnbess if it will be short.**

 _ **Closing Theme Song: DJ Mustard – Whole Lotta Loving(Ft. Travis Scott)**_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXX**

* * *

 _ **?**_

Sitting on the very top of an icy mountain looking at the dark blue night sky filled with billions and billions of stars with a full moon filling up the view as it's reflection glistened down to the mountain, is one 7 year old sun-kiss blond-haired and blue-eyed boy dressed in black tracksuit pants and a white shirt(adored with a black Konoha symbol on it) wearing no shoes but was looking up to the moon with a gaze of both wonder and confusion.

The area is all the more silent with only the sounds of the winds blowing and wolves hallowing sadly from all around the forest surrounding the mountain, and the rest of the wild life were silent as all of their attention was on the spectical happening before them. The boy was sitting cross-legged on the very tip of the mountain, and the warm wind blow past him with the moon's white reflection giving off a very comforting feeling that made the young boy want to reach out the moon in hugging manner, but stopped as he heard the sound of sad moaning and weeping from the moon.

"Hm?" said the sun-kiss boy as he suddenly started to levitating of the ground and was floating towards the moon slowly.

" _ **Naruto-san...Naruto-kun...NARUTO-SAMA!".**_

The young blonde boy suddenly felt the urge to push himself towards the voice inside the moon that was calling out for him in different honourifics and prefixes not knowing that tears where coming down his eyes as he gained a look of determination to reach the person in distress that was inside the moon(in his mind).

" _ **...Naruto-sama...It's time...It's time I finally leave this world. How I have waited for this day to change everything in your life and turn the world around for you...I never understood anything, even when I had the power to control anything to my will. My dirty ambitions for peace turned my heart to black when I had children, and my infinite dream came to a short end with evil pulsing through my veins. My son...My son died and came to me before his spirit wondered around the world, and he returned my heart to it's innocence when he freed me of my darkened emotions...but that alone was not enough as my soul was still broken with my mind still in shambles of what I had become.**_

 _ **All of that had come to change...when you existed. I do not know if it is my own ancestors' way of telling me that strength comes from seeing a person live the life I had lived as child, or my own soul is forever bound to yours with my heart being touched by your heart of gold as your ideals for becoming pure to change the infected changed me...but I can't argue with what I have been through seing your very life for myself as I connected your conciousness with my own.**_

 _ **However...it seems that my own time being an individual in this universe carrying all this power has finally come to an end, and I cannot join my son without passing all of my power on to someone I can trust, and someone who I have learned to understand, cherish, and love more then anything in this empty plaine of existence. I love you, and only you, Naruto-sama, even though we will never ever meet each other in the past, current and next life. My belongings such as this world and it's holy tree blossoming with power every one thousand years used to put the world asleep is now yours to have. My people fall onto you as you are their prince and king, and one day I know you will soon come to bring us all together, and find the source of the holy trees so that it could be destroyed once and for all.**_

 _ **These human beings may not understand you now as they fear you, despise you and neglect your existence as a whole, but starting right now...This world, this galaxy, this universe...everything you smell, see, taste, and touch will definite be yours to keep. But for that to happen, I must make sure that your mother's wishes must come true. She wishes for your life to only be filled with love while you do the same for this world...and I clearly understand what she wants for you.**_

 _ **For so long, you have wished for people to acknowledge you, respect you, understand you, care about you and not ignore you, but most of all...Give you you the love you have been denied...Well, as my last dying wish, Naruto-sama, I will give you more then what you have bargained for, and I will not stop at anything to change this world for you as my power will be yours to forever keep.**_

 _ **I'm saddened that I can't give it to you all at once, but I am all the more happy that you will get it separately as you live to love so many women and sleep with them gaining my power from sexual intercourse piece by piece from different women all across the universe.**_

… _ **..(Weeps and Sobs silently)...I believe it is time for me to go, Naruto-sama, I hope-...No, I KNOW you will live a life filled with love even when you face the world's preasures of life, but as always, you will come above the odds and conquer your fears to become a young, handsome and great man...".**_

Once the voice stopped speaking, the sounds of every single animal in the world could be heard with birds of all kinds flying around the small blonde boy who was still floating in mid air inside the moon's reflection of light as the winds suddenly stopped blowing but the sky was then filled with a shower of shooting stars. Just as the little boy felt his eyes getting heavy with sleep taking control of his mind and body, his bright ocean blue eyes opened just slightly to see the blurry form of a tall naked pale-skinned woman standing in mid air before him caressing his face lovingly with her strange three eyes looking deep into his own as if she was trying to pierce his very soul with nothing but pure affectionate love...

" _ **(Comes closer and kisses the Boy directly on the mouth, then the forehead) Goodbye...Naruto-sama...(Smiles sadly)"...**_

 **~XXX~**

(Alarm Clock Sound)-…..Ah Yes!..YES!...More...GIVE ME MORE~

SMASH!

"Ugh...Another dream I don't understand...Man I gotta stop reading before I go to bed".

Inside an abandoned hotel waking up to the sound of his newly smashed lewd-looking and naughty-sounding alarm and the rays of the sun hitting the glass of his window reflecting onto the bed is one Naruto Uzumaki who sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes slowly then standing up to reveal he is wearing nothing but a white shirt with fox pattern boxers on. He walked over to the kitchen of his apartment and sat down at the table ignoring the fact that a bowl of good old breakfast and orange juice was there already without him having to make it...well he almost didn't notice.

"What the...how did this get here? I don't remember cooking anything last night or bringing home leftovers from some place or someone...Oh well, it looks freshly made and(sniffs) smells freshly made. I might as well dig in!" with that said, Naruto grabbed a fork and knife, then ate away the breakfast enjoying the refreshing taste that is different from the regular two minute noodles he has every morning for the day.

After eating and washing the dishes, Naruto took a bath for short while, then came out of the bathroom with a towel covering his lower body and the top of his head being his hair. He quickly put on some lotion and deodorant then walked over to his closet and opened it to see his regular orange jumpsuit that made him frown while saying "That was the only thing available to get back then, but if I'm gonna become a genin, then I have to do something about my...clothing...(eye-widens)...O-kay, how did I-...when did I get this?".

Naruto looked to see a black leather pullover that has the red swirl of his jumpsuit's jacket on the back with a red shirt underneath it and some regular black tracksuit pants with white wrist bandages hanging on the sides of the hanger, and ontop of the said clothing is a black haori with white and orange-mixed-red flames as well a kenji for 'Camouflage' on the right long sleave. Naruto took out the clothes from the closet, then quickly looked them while saying "Something's not right here. When did I have this stuff?! I never bought this before, and nobody has bought it for me either! Did oji-san or Anko-san and Kurenai-san buy this outfit for me and have some anbu put in here?...No. They would normally tell me if they did plus Ank-chan and Kurenai-chan are out on missions...but it does look awesome, and it has that red swirl I like on the back of that ugly jumpsuit! I wonder what that kenji on this haori is for".

Deciding to ignore the feeling of wonder and confusion about the outfit, Naruto got dressed into the said clothing then look into the mirror to see if it really did match him. In actual fact, it did! And he felt all the more comfortable in the clothing while feeling a little more mature then usual, and grew a fox-like smirk on his face as he got into some poses. He would have posed a little more and admiring himself in the mirror, but quickly remembered that today was actually the day of the genin exams and decided to leave quickly while putting on his Academy goggles.

Some time later, Naruto finally arrived at the Academy and walked into the classroom. Some of his classmates looked at Naruto in a way the sun-kiss blonde did not expect ot ever thought they would before considering how they have treated him before. For the most part, the female side of the class that normally doesn't even know he exists were now looking at him with in wonder while a select few were smiling at him, looking at him surprise with a certain few sporting blushes as they looked at him, and one Byakugan-eyed Hyuga Heiress gave Naruto a warm smile with a cute blush on her face and waved at him to which Naruto waved back awkwardly.

 _'...That's very odd..._ _Well, Hinata-san is normally to shy to even look at me in the eye so her finally greeting me is odd. As for the rest, d_ _id they all hit their heads this morning and suddenly realise that Sasuke-teme isn't the ONLY body in class?'_ was what Naruto was thinking as he walked over to an empty spot on the far left of the class and awaited for the class to be filled and the chunin instructors to arrive so the exams could start.

During the time he was waiting, Naruto looked around the classroom while thinking to himself about how his entire life has come to play...

 _'...Ever since I starting having those dreams since I was 10, a lot of odd stuff as been happening. The first being my ten birthday when the mob of drunk people and angry retired shinobi was stopped by this beautiful lady with some of the biggest tits I've ever seen wearing a grey kimono-like blouse coming to my rescue. She beat em all to a pulp, then gave me a birthday cake when I fainted from using all my energy to run and having my face between those(blushes and sighs blissfully) pillows. The day after that, people didn't look at me as bad as they did before. Another strange thing was meeting strange women in the oddest places and times ever like that one time Koharu-baa-chan came to my apartment on my birthday for the first time and telling me she knew my mom and apologised for not being there when I was still a little kid and she gave me the shadow clone jutsu scroll after I told her about failing the Academy twice. Then I met Kurenai-san and Anko-san at the local book store. I was looking for some good old proper porn books and not that Icha Icha trash and when I finally found some, I bump into Anko-san's boobs by mistake while enjoying the good read. Instead of...well knocking some sense into me about being too young for porn then beating me up for walking right into Anko-san's headlights, Anko-san apologised for walking right into me and both of the ladies introduced themselves to me and bought me the whole collection of the books._

 _The store clerk tried to over price me when I walked up to him on my own, but he immediately regretted it when Anko-san gave him an ass-whooping while calling him a perv...Either it was because I didn't have that Icha Icha nonsense for reading, or that clerk looking at Kurenai-san's crotch, or...I don't know, but after that, those two ladies never left me alone as they kept on buying all kinds of stuff for me. I even showed them my sexy jutsu inspired by my favourite book, and they oddly enough asked if I had thought out my female body on my own or I got the idea from those books of mine. Anko-san even helped me increase the cup size of my sexy jutsu by(blushes, but giggles perversly) taking off all her clothes and showing me what a real woman looks like while giving me 'the talk'._

 _The third part was how a lot of the females in the village always looking at me differently then before like these girls are right now, and all the men of the village either gave me a neutral look or the harsh glares with even more hate then before._

 _I wonder why this all happening out of all the times, and I feel like there is some second side of me that just takes over when ever I speak to any girl. Not to forget that I've been waking up with white stuff on my pants, and sometimes finding lady underwear in the covers-_

Just before Naruto could get deep into his thoughts, the door of the class was busted open revealing two familiar girls trying to both get through door while shouting at each other on who got through first.

Naruto wouldn't have all cared for it since those two where always competing for a certain duck-butt haired uchiha's affection, but this time, Naruto was in fo ar shock when he heard what the two where arguing about...

Ha! I win, Ino-pig! I get to sit next to Naruto-kun today!".

"No way, forehead. I got in first! You were pulling my hair the minute I got passed you!".

"Liar! You kept on trying to push me out of the way since we got to the gate, and your jealous of fact that Naruto-kun has crush on me and not you! It's not my fault you don't wanna share him with me".

"First of all, I wanna share him with you but you said I should be the sow while you be his wife! And at least I have tits compared to that pancake chest of yours(smirks)".

"You take that back Ino-pig! I'm not even 14 yet so my breasts don't count for comparison to yours. Besides, we both know Hinata-san has the biggest boobs in the class!".

"..."

"..."

"..."

The enitre class came to a freeze at the sudden change of trophy between Sakura and Ino endless fighting for a boyfriend, then turned to look at one Hinata Hyuuga who was blushing up a serious storm at everyone looking at her then the jacket that was hiding her rumoured-to-be-big bust and covering them as she looked away from everyone.

Naruto, for most of the part, was at a loss of words listening to what the two girls where arguing about sitting next to him, but something inside of Naruto snapped making him stand up from his seat and walked over to the two girls that froze at seeing him walk up to them and blushed at seeing his new outfit that made him, in their eyes, looking more handsome then he ever as, putting aside the hedious orange jumpsuit that they nonetheless thought was cute if it wasn't for the fact that the colours were all the more brighter then anything they have ever saw.

 _'Wh-what am I doing? Why do feel so strange oll of sudden? AND WHY DO FEEL SO CONFIDENT_ _AGAIN_ _?!_ _Man what is wrong with me?!_ _I hope whatever I say doesn't get me a fist to the face or a kick to the family jewels'_ was what Naruto was thinking on the inside shaking nervously, but on the outside he was sweating balls as he finally came back to his senses looking at the two girls that normally berated him with Sakura constantly hitting him on the head for trying to talk to her or disturb her from trying to get a date with Sasuke or trying to challenge the said King of Brooding.

Sakura ran up to Naruto and hugged him(to which Naruto froze at believing he was gonna get a back-breaking hug and knee to the nuts), then wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck while saying "Hey Naruto-kun! You look so cool today! When did you buy this new outfit? It looks so manly, and makes you look sooooo handsome!".

"Yeah. As much as I really love that old outfit that made you look so adorable, I think this one gives you a roguish badass look and you do look more like a rebel. (Smirks teasingly) Are you trying to impress us, Naruto-kun?" said Ino who was hugging Naruto from behind pushing her chest onto Naruto's back making him blush even more.

Just when Naruto tried to form words of his own which would be gibberish considering he wasn't all that good with women at all even with being around Kurenai and Anko always telling him the secrets to how he can make a woman feel like putter in his hands, Naruto's hands got up to reach for Sakura's ass which the pink-haired Haruno squealed at then said "Since when do you two like me? Not that I don't mind it because it would be wrong to just turn down two hot girls like you putting past our history of not being friends, but what happening to being Sasuke's fans?".

In a flash, both Ino and Sakura stood before Naruto with the platinum blonde speaking...

"What do you mean, Naruto-kun? We don't liked that emo-freak".

"Hai! Who would wanna be with a guy who's always on his own and never wants to hang out with anyone. We like you, Naruto-kun!".

"Normally I would argue with Forehead, but that is one thing we can agree on!".

Naruto was surprised once again inwardly, but on the outside, he grinned at both Ino and Sakura, and would have said something if it wasn't for the fact that Iruka and Mizuki walked in the class while calling them to order and sending everyone to their seats to start the exam.

 **Sometime later**

Sitting on swing under a tree with brand-spanking new blue konoha headband on his forehead is Naruto who was smiling to himself while thinking...

 _'I passed...For the first time I actually passed! And_ _it was all thanks to Koharu-_ _baa-chan_ _for giving me the scroll with how to do the shadow clone jutsu! At first I thought it was hard since I wasn't good with clones at all. That, and I practically never spoke to her_ _or saw her_ _before when I was kid_ _making it hard to believe everything she told me that day could have been a lie with the scroll being something to kill me_ _, but I learned it and master it anyways! I still may be the class clown by my grades in book smarts, taijutsu, Bukijutsu and genjutsu, but my Ninjutsu none the less puts me up against Sasuke-teme! Man...I wish I could celebrate with someone, but I don't have anyone besides Anko-san and Kurenai-san to celebrate with and there out on a mission,_ _and Koharu-baa-chan is probably busy with her Village elder duties_ _'_.

"H-hey Naruto-kun. Congratulations on becoming a g-genin". Naruto looked up to see Hinata Hyuuga standing before him smiling while rubbing her left arm with her right hand wearing the same Konoha headband around her neck showing she has also graduated from the shinobi Academy.

Again, something inside Naruto snapped making him stand up and smile back at Hinata who blushed at this and said "Thanks. I've failed the Academy two times all because of the clone jutsu. I couldn't do it all because of my super large chakra reserves, but I found the answer to my problem which was getting an alternate clone jutsu which is the Shadow Clone Jutsu only used by people with reserves that are as large as my own. I'm happy that you passed as well, Hinata-san. To be honest, I knew you would because you always seem to be so smart and strong even though you don't show it, put aside that you're really hard not to admire because of how beautiful you look, and how those pale eyes complement your gorgeous hair all the time with your blush making you even more irresistible then you already are".

Hinata was having a hard time to stay concious at the fact that Naruto, her secret or rather not-so-secret crush was not only speaking to her but complementing her and looking at her with those deep ocean-blue eyes that Hinata almost got lost into before she pulled herself back to reality and said "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun(Looks down to her feet). Not a lot of people know this, but I look up to you, Naruto-kun. Ever since you protected me from those bullies even though you got beat up by them...(plays with index fingers) I started to li-like you a lot. I didn't have the courage to tell you because of being afraid that you would never return my feelings, and always being pressured at home about not dating someone until I was old enough".

"Is that so?" said Naruto "I kinda knew about the crush you had on me since you have been stoking me a lot.(Smirks) I knew it was you when I was fake sleeping during recess last month and going to the public hotsprings, and the boys' rest room".

Hinata gasped in surprise at Naruto's statement, but built some courage inside of her again to speak and look into his eyes as she replied "Y-yes. It was me who was stoking you, Naruto-kun, and I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. If it means anything, I will understand if you don't return my feelings(frowns and looks down to her feet with tears filling up her eyes ready to cry)". Naruto brought her face by her chin and responded whie looking directly into her eyes "Hey now, don't just jump to a conclusion that I won't return your feelings like that. The reason you are telling me you like me is because you want to know if I like you just as much right? If that's the case then...I need to tell you something about how I have planned my-

"I know about your future, Naruto-kun,(Rubs back of the head sheepishly) I read your diary. You wanna become Hokage one day, but you also want to have a lot of wives who will(blushes)...love you a lot and always be naked like the women in your favourite book 'The Red Days' written by Seras Victoria".

Naruto was the one to be surprised this time, well inwardly he was even more surprised.

"Hm. Now I feel a little uncomfortable...You know that? How do you feel about that, Hinata-san?" asked Naruto with raised eyebrow, but was inwardly shaking inside expecting the opposite reaction he got from Anko and Kurenai who he told first, only to heavily blush when Hinata unzipped her jacket showing that the rumours about her breasts being more developed are true, then placed Naruto's right hand on her right breast and said...

"I-I don't m-mind, Naruto-kun. Like I said, I looked up to when I was still little and I still do, and I took interest into the things you like too very much. I trained very hard to get this body, and I'm still training to get the perfect behind since I've noticed not a lot of woman take care of themselves in that area. I know you are a pervert, Naruto-kun, but so am I(giggles with a heavy blush and eye smiles) I covered myself very well for no one to notice how looked without all this baggy clothes on. Hopefully when I get older, maybe I will be the queen of your harem, Naruto-kun".

"...Words cannot describe what I am thinking and feeling right now, Hinata-...chan. I feel like I met the perfect girl that I have always wanted- Dattebayo!" said Naruto who found himself now groping Hinata's right breast causing the said Hyuuga heiress to blush even harder(if that's even possible) and give out a quiet moan so none of the adults would look to see what she and Naruto where doing.

"Just...Just how badly do you want to be with me for you to know so much about me, Hinata-chan? Sakura-chan and Ino-chan might like me now and there probably trying to get some info on me right now as we speak". With an elicit moan, Hinata responded to Naruto while bringing up his other hand to grope her other breast as well and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck bringing her face closer to his own "V-very badly, Naruto-kun. I'm willing to do a lot of things most of adult women still don't know about to show just how much I love you, Naruto-kun".

Naruto stood there for a few minutes enjoying the excess Hinata was giving him to her precious over-developed mounds of flesh, but stopped when he a certain smell coming from his former secret admire started to hit it nose causing Hinata to give a sad moan at the pleasuring she was given by Narutoto suddenly stop just when it was getting good for her.

Maybe it was too soon.

"This isn't the place to do this. How about you meet me outside the Village just on the west side of here. That's where I normally train and hang out when I need to-

"Get away from the villagers when they constantly try to stop your training, I know, Naruto-kun. W-what should I wear for you?".

"How about just your panties, ero-Hinata(giggles)" said Sakura who suddenly appeared behind Hinata causing the said lavender-haired and byakugan-eyed clan heiress to squeal in surprise, and Ino jumped down from a branch to stand next to Naruto while saying "God, you really like Naruto-kun, don't you Hinata? Oh well, I'm glad you got us to know what Naruto wants in life. This means we don't have to fight for him anymore, Forehead...being number two in Naruto-kun's life since I'm gonna be number two".

"Cha! As if that's gonna happen, Ino-pig!" said Sakura.

Naruto was about to speak again only to be stopped by Hinata who sighed to herself then turned to Sakura and asking "Up until now, what changed with your feelings for Sasuke-san? Why go for Naruto-kun now?". Sakura and Ino both gained expressions of sadness as Sakura answered Hinata's question "Ino's mom and my mom told us about Sasuke's past, what happen to him, and they made us realise just how messed up the things we did to Naruto-kun were. Long story-short, Sauke isn't the nice kind of 'Bad boy' me and Ino-pig thought he was and he'll never be, period. I don't know about Ino-pig, but I felt very sorry for what I did to Naruto-kun all those times, so I decided to learn to like him and understand him for who he is, plus, he really is kinda cute!".

"Same here. My eating habits changed too after my crush on Sasuke was curshed to bits when Daddy showed me the memory he copied down from Sasuke after the Uchiha Masacre and another one a week later when he did a mental evaluation on him. Look Naruto-kun, you may know us as fangirls, but from today onwards, we will change my- I mean, our ways ways and take our new careers as Kunoichi seriously! Me and Forehead have taken some time to see just the kind of things you like to do, and we realised from watching you that dieting, putting make up on all the time, and wearing pretty clothes won't be the things that make us very tough Kunoichi. That, and your sort of a real honest perv who respects women a lot. Older women of course(smirks)".

Hinata's eyes narrowed with her arms folding underneath her nice rack and spoke "You two haven't been nice to Naruto-kun...but I won't hold that against you since Naruto-kun clearly likes the both of you too. You know he wants to have many girlfriends when he grows up, and polygamy is illegal according to the law. Are you both willing to break that law to prove that you really like Naruto-kun and not just out of pity?".

" _Hinata-san has gotten a lot bolder and getting out her shell more these days_...Actually, Hinata, polygamy is legal to people of only higher status like a clan leader, a Kage, a Daimyo, a villager leader different from a Kage, a person with high wealth but most importantly, a shinobi. I studied some facts about marriage if you are asking how I know, and we learned the CRA a year back in class- but if it was completely legal then we would break that law anyhow!" said Sakura with Ino nodding and finishing "Parents be damned! I'm legally an adult now so I can do whatever I want...but I'll still love them even if they hate for being a shared girlfiriend".

Deciding not to keep quiet any longer, Naruto(who ended up giving into his new smart and highly confident self that appears to pop out around girls) said "Girls, I wanna celebrate my graduation to genin outside the village on the west area. I don't want to force either of you to do something you don't want to do, but you can join me and Hinata-chan later today around 6:00pm. If you show up, I'll know that you really do like me a lot like Hinata-chan here, but if you don't then that okay as well, I'm willing to be friends with you both if that's what you want. You agree to them coming right, Hinata-chan?".

"H-hai, Naruto-kun...but why not leave now? Tou-san isn't around right now and my body gaurds are off duty for the next week. I heard that a council meeting will be held after the genin exams so that gives us enough time to be with Naruto-kun before anyone notices were gone".

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hm...Wow Hinata. What got you to be less shy?" asked Ino as she broke the silence made after Hinata's statement. Hinata smiled sadly while replying "My kaa-chan. She is the reason why I have decided to no longer hide myself from everyone and always be shy about things and always putting myself beneath everyone around me. Kaa-chan has told me before that loving someone can make you do things you have never done before, but that will only happen once that person loves you back as well as that makes the love you have grow even stronger then before. If love is where madness is found in the human mind, then I'm fine with being 'crazy' for Naruto-kun. Love isn't love if it doesn't drive you crazy".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Again, the silence came back as Sakura and Ino both gapped like fishes at Hinata's statement while thinking _'And I thought I knew what love was...Hinata-san is weird...but I wish I was as weird as her'_.

"Alright then. It's settled. Me and Ino-pig are off to go change clothes and get some cak- I mean ramen bowels for Naruto-kun at his favourite place. Since the law states that being a shinobi means you are an adult, that means that we can buy Sake and drink if we want to" said Sakura with Ino finishing "Is there anything else you want us to bring, Naruto-kun? I have some money I made from working at my family's flower shop so I'm dead sure I can get you anything you want".

"Girls, this is only just us hanging out at a quite place and listening to music, not some special day like my birthday or anything. Just change into whatever you want to change into and meet me there...but I would prefer you bring the ramen though".

All three of the girls blushed embarrassingly a Naruto first statement, then giggle at Naruto's second statement that he gave nonchalantly. The three girls went their separate ways not before giving Naruto a hug and kiss to the cheek leaving the said blonde genin to think to himself...

 _'Talk about the days when things just go the way you want them to go. First I wake_ _up_ _to a good breakfast which I had no money and ingredients for, finding this new outfit that made a lot of heads turn, then having Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan all be my girlfriends_ _all the same time with all three of them willing to share me_ _...If one of them does bring Sake, wonder if we wiill- NO! BAD THOUGHTS NARUTO BAD THOUGHTS! I'm still too young for that kind of stuff...then again, I am a genin making_ _me_ _legally an adult, but I'm not sure there ready for that kind of stuff- Fuck you Anko-chan for telling me about sex and showing me how good it is...but I'_ _'ll_ _take that back if I do get laid today...(Sigh) I swear, today is by far the craziest day I've ever had. I just hope it doesn't get worse'_.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Closing Theme Song: Nickelback – Far Away**_

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

 **AN/: All the following chapters will have limes, lemons or both at the same time. Please leave some reviews and I will update again when I have enough reason to. Remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and don't be stanger out there!**


	2. last AN, I promise

AN/: HAHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

You guys wanna know why I am luaghing?! Simple...THE PURGE IS NOTHING BUT A FUCKING HOAX!

I'm really sorry for dampaning the mood of some you guys, really I am, but I just found out from a good author who goes by the name of dragon1990 that such things have occurred in the past, and I should not take them seriously as these guys are only trolls trying to stop lemons since they, for some reason, can't stand them! I'll talk about the rest in the next chapter and again, my deepest apologies everyone. No please click the next chapter and enjoy! YOSH!


	3. Normal morning part 1

_Summary: Hey There! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and my life has been one strange blur since I was born. All I wanted in life was to be worshiped, respected, and be loved, and boy did I get more then what I bargained for! I live in a crazy world where I get everything I want and just from sleeping with any kind of girl that I love, I get stronger! THIS IS CRAZY!_

 _Perverted Naruto_

 _Strong Naruto, Later Godlike_

 _Elements of Helsing and Bleach_

 _NarutoxMassive Harem(Don't expect a slice of life with how the women grow to love him)_

 _Fetishes will occur, but no scat, yoai, rape and other Hardcore fetishes._

 _All Nine Biju are females_

 _Some Genderbend but not too much_

 **AN/: Hey! What's up you guys! Putting that this is the second chapter of this smutt fic, I don't have much to say except for thank you guys so much for giving me all those reviews in chapter one and the pm's to come back to making fanfics on fanfiction dot net. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd probably forget I ever was an author in fanfiction...seriously. A lot of stuff has been happening on my side so trust me when I say, I lost all forms of pleasure over here, or anything I could think of being a hobbie or free time all together. But anyways!**

 **Back to what I said in the an, the purge was never real. Seriously it never was, but my girlfriend did suffer the fight of profile removal which made me believe it was real. I only found out now that the reason why her profile got deleted was because of the cover she used for one of her stories which was Soifon in the nude, so with that thought in mind, I'm deciding to cancel my move to any other site and continue making lemons in just not this fic, BUT IN ALL OF MY FICS BECUASE I REALLY LOVE MAKING LEMONS(Even though I am not that good at them like the authors I still look up to in this site),**

 **Enough about 'the past', lets move on to drinking some fine lemonade!(smirks)**

 **This particular story has made me not actually need to sit down and think about it from scratch, and I usually do that! So in other words, I promise to make this as fun for you guys and not flat and expect-able like some bad smutt fics you find on this site today. No disrespect to the authors who make smutt fics 24/7. Oh! And By The Way if you haven't read the summary, the fetishes of this smutt fic are anything goes except for yaoi, scat, rape and other hardcore stuff.**

 **It's like I can't add those things but I want my readers to enjoy what their reading, and not cringe and loose their arousal when they read this. Seriously, I've been to ficwad and the stuff that is written their could probably make your penis shrivel up into you leaving you genderless(deadpan).**

 **So If you have a request for a lemon with a specific fetish or you wanna see one of your favorite girls do something crazy please let me know!**

 **So anyways, that's all I have to say for now so, LET'S GET THIS PERVY SHOW ON THE GODDAMN ROAD!**

 _ **Closing Theme Song: SCANDAL! - Harukaze**_

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXX**

 _ **Last time, on A Crazy World: Lemon Chronicles**_

"Alright then. It's settled. Me and Ino-pig are off to go change clothes and get some cak- I mean ramen bowels for Naruto-kun at his favorite place. Since the law states that being a shinobi means you are an adult, that means that we can buy Sake and drink if we want to" said Sakura with Ino finishing "Is there anything else you want us to bring, Naruto-kun? I have some money I made from working at my family's flower shop so I'm dead sure I can get you anything you want".

"Girls, this is only just us hanging out at a quite place and listening to music, not some special day like my birthday or anything. Just change into whatever you want to change into and meet me there...but I would prefer you bring the ramen though and not sake, but if you insist on bring some then I won't stop you. A little alcohol has never hurt anyone...weeeeell~ that's not true _(_ _shrugs_ _remembering_ _Anko sleeping in a weird and painful pose_ _on her coach_ _with Kurenai being tied upside down snoring away_ _peacefully with a left blue eye_ _...and both of the ladies are wearing nothing but bikinis matching the_ _color_ _of the hair)_ ".

All three of the girls blushed embarrassingly at Naruto's first statement, then giggled at Naruto's second statement that he gave nonchalantly. The three girls went their separate ways not before giving Naruto a hug and kiss to the cheek leaving the said blonde genin to think to himself...

 ** _'Talk about the days when things just go the way you want them to go..._ _'._**

 _ **Now!**_

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

 _ **Sometime later that day**_

It was now finally 5 in the afternoon in Konoha and in the Hokage tower right inside the hokage's office, here find one Hiruzen Sarutobi dressed in his usual attire sitting at his desk smoking his pipe and sitting across from him on the other side of his desk is Koharu Utatane dressed in a different attire with her grey hair flowing freely as she is dressed in a yellow kimono with black flat shoes on her feet and she appears to be drinking green tea calmly while looking out the window with a calm expression on her face...

"...(Sigh) I know we went over this in the council meeting, but can you please explain to me why you have the Uchiha become apart of Sakura-chan and Naruto-kun's team, Saruto-...Hokage-sama? I thought I gave you enough incentive to at least look up the file I presented to you about young Toshiro Hitsugaya. I'm being more then honest here with you, Hokage-sama. We both know the boy completely out ranks the uchiha on so many levels, and he has been begging you to place him on a new team since his last one...didn't do so well in the recent chunin exams with him being the only sole survivor of the team. And lets not forget his track record of missions helping other teams since his ninja career began, Hokage-sama-

"I know...I know Koharu...(sigh). But we also both know how Toshiro-kun is a very special case I am still trying to keep a secret from the likes of you-know-who. Toshiro-kun is the last member of his clan, and his arrival here in konoha was a very lucky one his behalf as he was fortunate to be found by you before anyone else did find him...especially in the way you found him. The boy's bloodline and 'special circumstances' has had me very worried that the yondaime Mizukage would have turn his sites on Konoha since a lot of the clans he has failed at butchering are now on the run living in other villages, and konoha has been known through out history for being bloodline lovers and thieves.

Don't get me wrong, Koharu, I know all about Toshiro since he has become a citizen of Konoha and a shinobi. He knows the full fundamentals of teamwork, his skill as a ninja is very outstanding going for high chunin this year and he is well experienced in missions and he has shown great leadership within his team in the last chunin exams he has taken part off...but however, due to the problem of Naruto-kun's class having more normal civilian children then unique children, and of course the number of clan heirs and heiresses, I couldn't find a team suitable team for Sasuke Uchiha to be apart of. I can have him become a Tokubetsu Genin and help other teams out on missions, but that rank is only given to children who have gotten the same, if not higher grades then the ones Orochimaru, Kakashi and Itachi got when they were genin.

Not to forget Sasuke's mental evaluation is all the more reason why he needs to be on a team with his peers in order to make him trust more and...(shakes his head negatively) move past the mental scares his brother made inside of him. Sasuke Uchiha could very well become a possible threat if he is left alone, Koharu, and the last thing I want is for this village is to face another Madara again...remember what Tobirama-sensei told us about the Uchiha?" said the sandaime.

Koharu sighed will rolling her eyes in remembrance of the lecture the naidame hokage gave her, and turned back to Hiruzen as she responded "Please...for the love of whatever kami we have don't remind me. But let me ask you this one question, Hokage-sama...Let's just say something was to happen between today and before the day of team announcements. Something like Itachi Uchiha coming back to the village doing 'you-know-what' and he accidentally bumps into Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke would try to start a fight with his brother in rage over what happened, then Itachi does what he did to Sasuke last time causing the exact same events all over again.

The last time you had Inoichi-san examine him, the results weren't as 'pleasing' as you found them. The boy is dead set on killing Itachi and he will damn well do anything he can to do so, and if it happens that he finds out the truth about you, me, Homura and Danzo having a hand in Itachi massacring his own clan, then you and I both know how will Sasuke's mind take an even worse turn then it already is right now-

"What...are you trying to say, Ko?" asked a tired Hiruzen Sarutobi, and Koharu with a sigh responded to him...

"Listen, Hiruzen, all I'm trying to say is, you can only do so much to prevent something...but when it's as bad as Sasuke, the only thing you can do is quarantine it or rather isolate it from everyone else before it begins to effect everything within it's sights. If Sasuke somehow manages to build a bond with Naruto, that bond will only a be a stepping stone to overcoming his limitations for hatred, not to forget what it could mean for Sasuke to have someone he can call 'a best friend'. Sasuke is many things Hiruzen, but a person you can rely on is one of the things Sasuke isn't and he will never such a person in this, or in the next life.

And for crying out loud, Hiruzen, that boy stood and watched the Kurama clan Main house burn down and he did not look horrified like everyone else did when that Eep monster made it's appearance from out of young Yakumo. Plus, he was there the last time Naruto-kun was attacked by an angry mob on his birthday, and some of the people Ibiki interrogated say Sasuke was the one who tried to set Naruto-kun on fire with a fire ball jutsu.

You need to isolate this-...this boy before things get further out of hand with him immediately!".

'…'

'…'

'…'

….there was a brief moment of silence between Koharu and Hiruzen, but the moment of silence was gone the minute a sigh came of the sandaime before he spoke...

"Okay fine...then what do you expect me to do about Sasuke since Toshiro will be apart of Naruto's team in his spot? I still can't let him become a solo Genin, Ko, and placing him on a civilian team is out of the question since he is a clan heir and his skills will out balance the dynamic of a civilian team. With him being the last of his clan, there are many risks of him being the target of Kumo if not Iwa and Suna as well since the Uchiha clan's sharingan is treated in the same way a bijuu is to be treated".

Koharu reminded silent for a little while before she replied "Place him on this year's Information retrieval team of Hinata and Shino Aburame. As we have heard in the meeting, Tsume-san has decided that her son isn't ready to be a shinobi this year and he still needs more training with his dog companion. The sharingan can do a lot of use with information retrieval since it's second stage does work with Genjutsu, and both Hinata and Shino have a 'not so friendly' look on Sasuke stopping him from ever building a bond with either of them...especially when Hinata is obviously in a relationship with the one person Sasuke hates the most".

"(Tired sigh)...Very well then, Ko...I'll have Sasuke become apart of team 8 and Toshiro Hitsugaya become apart of team 7...for now.(Shakes his head negatively) I hope this a good idea, Koharu. Danzo has been telling me that I should have his Root reinstated then have Sasuke sent to him for-...(rubs the bridge of his nose) you know where I am going with this when it comes to Danzo, Ko".

"Oooooh I know all to well, Hiruzen. I'll be damned if you let that sick and horrific nonsense of a ninja devision re-instated(glares at Hiruzen). That bastard has done so many horrible things to innocence children, and Kami only knows if he has stopped or not! But that's a conversation for another time...for now(drinks her green tea finished)...we need to discuss who is going to be the Jounin Sensei and team leader of Naruto-kun's team. Kakashi Hatake was supposed to be the chosen one but apparently you have sent him off to Kiri to help the rebel forces defeat the Yondaime Mizukage in Kirigakure's civil war. Every other good Jounin already has their own team, and Anko is...(sighs sadly) still not given a comandable reason to be promoted to Jounin since she doesn't want to take the Jounin exams".

"Hai...I only have one option right now for team 7, and since she told me the last time she was here that when she returns, she will take full custody of Naruto and adopt him and take care of him, and this means she is willing to become his jounin-sensei and possible teacher...Well I think we have a suitable candidate to be the Team leader and Jounin-sensei of team seven, and Mebuki-san and Sakura-chan will be happy to hear about this(smiles)"...

 _ **The Next Monday: Morning**_

 **Konogakure No Sato**

In Naruto's apartment, here find the blond Uzumaki did a sleep moaning and groaning as he could feel something moist and wet at his crotch. His lewd-looking alarm went off causing him to unconsciously hit it softly and he sat up will rubbing his eyes. As soon as he could see clearly...

"...(Eye-widen)...What the-...Um...".

The first thing Naruto noticed was that the covers of the bed are on the floor meaning he must have either slept this way since last night or they must have fallen off just now. The second thing he noticed was that all he had on for pajamas was the top half with the lower half and underwear gone leaving his 'junk' out for all to see and lastly...

Sakura was kneeling right before his crotch sucking on his semi hard cock which is starting to grow fully hard with pulsing viens as Naruto could see every inch of Sakura's naked body from her ass sticking out from behind and her smooth legs and feet. Sakura didn't stop what she was doing as she saw Naruto look at her with a massive blush and a little blood trickling down his nose, and looked at him with eye smiles as she moaned around his large manhood sending vibrations around his cock causing Naruto to groan loudly at this.

At this point, all Naruto could do was let Sakura finish since stopping her would be foolish beyond reasoning, not to mention it would stop the orgasm that is bulding up.

After a few minutes, Sakura decided to speed things up as she began to bob and weave faster down on Naruto's super erect cock as her right hand is playing with his balls while she is using her left hand to finger fuck her juice dripping pussy that is beginning to make a puddle underneath her.

"Ugh...Ah!..Sa-Sakura-chan!...(closes eyes tightly and clenches bed sheets hard nearly ripping the fabric apart)...I'm gonna cum down your fucking tight throat! Ah fuck!" said Naruto as he took hold of Sakura's face and face-fucked her hard and fast, with Sakura not minding at all but tears did roll down her blushing face as her eyes went to the back of her head and now both of her hands where working to bring her orgasm closer as used her right hand go to work on fingering her dirty anus fast with to fingers.

After a few seconds, Naruto groaned loudly exploding inside of Sakura's mouth releasing huge amounts of cum down her throat with Sakura doing her best to swallow as much as she can before it leaks out from the sides of her mouth and out her nose, and Sakura cums as well with her juice squirting everywhere on the bed and floor.

After a whole minute of cumming, Naruto and Sakura finally managed to calm down from their orgams, but Naruto eye-widened when he felt something else come and tried to push Sakura off of his crotch and release her from his ubnormally large penis as he exclaimed "S-Sakura-chan! I-I'm gonna pee! You need to get off before I- UUUUGGHHH!".

Unfortunately for him, Sakura wouldn't let any of that happened and tried to talk only to send some strong vibrations around Naruto's penis causing Naruto to cave in and release the urine in her mouth going down her throat. Sakura's nose was literally rubbing against Naruto's crotch as she pushed herself further to take the whole cock into her mouth and gulped down all the pee hard and fast and did not waste a single drop of it all. Once Naruto was done, Sakura finally got off Naruto as she sat on her feet with her ass and sighed happily as she looked at Naruto with a little bit of his cum coming out of her nostrils and grinned as she said...

"Best apple juice I've ever had(giggles perversely). Ohayio, Naruto-kun! I hope you morning was as 'long and relieving' as mine(smiles seductively)".

"...Did you just?...Did I just-

"Oh come on, Naruto-kun. Don't act like you didn't enjoy peeing down my throat-

"HOW DO YOU EXPECT ME TO ENJOY SUCH A DISGUSTING THING, WHEN I ALWAYS HAVE TO KISS YOU WITH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS, SAKURA?!" was what Naruto exclaimed before he quickly got of the bed with a red face of horror ignoring his penis still being a fully erect 11 inches with urine still dripping down from it.

Sakura looked confused at first then laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her head and said "Aaaah Gomenasai, Naruto-kun, hehe! But doesn't this kind of stuff happen in that favourite book of yours? I was only trying to make one of your best fantisies come true!".

Sakura also got off the bed and followed Naruto to the bathroom not even bothered by walking into the puddle of pussy juice she made leaving behind her wet foot steps on the floor...

 _ **A Little While Late**_

Now fully dressed...well...not Sakura but- Anyways!

Sitting in the kitchen eating some proper breakfast that he mysteriously found again for the forth time in a row is Naruto fully dressed in a black leather pullover that has a swirl on the back with a red T-shirt underneath it and some regular black tracksuit pants with white wrist bandages on hist wrists, and on top of the said clothing is a black haori with white and orange-mixed-red flames as well as a kenji for 'Camouflage' on the right long sleeve and a pair of black shinobi sandals on his feet. Sakura was sitting next to him him dressed in a different attire which consisted it of some white regular sandals that showed of her feet, a super pink short skirt with black strips right around that exposed just a little bit of ass and a black and pink t-shirt that stop just at her belly button showing some skin.

Naruto looked at Sakura's attire, and looked down to see she wasn't sitting on the skirt but rather on her bare naked ass which is sitting on the cold wood, and this caused his penis to bounce a little before he decided to look away, not wanting to give the pink-haired pee-loving girl a reason to suck his cock back to Rock Hard City.

"Since I won't bother asking how and why are you her in my apartment and why did you take it upon yourself to...service me in the morning when I didn't ask you to yesterday, you, Ino-chan and Hinata-chan are sure dedicated to those rules you set up about harem, huh?" said Naruto with Sakura nodding to his question as she replied "Yep-(chews on some bacon then swallows it down)! The three of us went to the local adult store in a henge of three adult woman looking for some information on men with Harems, and we found out just what type of rules to set that will make it a really good experience for you and all the women you'll have sex with. Rule number one is the most important rule which is completely loyalty and respect to you, no arguing, no desobaying and no second guessing. Rule two is wearing no underwear and if you fill like you wanna go beyond that and you don't care about society and morality, go nude if you choose to. Rule three is realizing that you aren't a woman anymore and you are now a whore. A slut, a fuck slut, cocksleeve, cumdump and or a toilet to you, Naruto-kun and that means that you are free to do whatever you want us and we have no right to say no or not enjoy it. Any girl who doesn't enjoy you pounding away into her mouth, pussy and ass anywhere will be shamed and dumped out the harem with her memories removed and her eggs destroyed, rendering her usless to anyman who wants a child".

"...Wow...Not that I don't mind them...even though a part of me does mind the last one since it does sound inhuman and harsh all the way to hell, but who made all those rules" asked Naruto as he was finally done eating(mind you he choked a little on the food when hearing the third rule). Sakura stood up to take the plates to the sink and washed them, but she replied meanwhile she was doing that...

"By now you should know Hinata came up with the first and last one while I came up with the second one. Ino called the both of us crazy and disgusting, but I did remind her of the time she caught her mom and dad going at it like rabbits in dining room and she pissed herself watching that. She was 10 years old, but she wasn't disgusted like a normal child would be. She still pisses herself when she gets horny(eye rolls) and they say I'm the weird and filthy bitch in this harem".

"Okay...let me get this straight" said Naruto as he stood and walked over to sakura now standing behind her, then looked down to her plump ass with his hands going underneath the skirt and foundling her bare ass causing Sakura to sequel a little before she blushed and smiled...

"I can take you anywhere I want, do anything I want and you three won't feel guilty at all? Like who's to say I could zip down my pants right now and take your ass to pound town while you are doing those dishes, Sakura-chan?(smirks)",

"(Grins) I'd back my ass up to your big fat cock and let you have a go. And by the way, remember what we talked about on the day of our graduation. The number of woman you need to have doesn't stop with us, Naruto-kun, so if you need any help pursuing a bitch, just ask one of us and we will gladly...ACHOOO!".

Sakura's sneeze wouldn't have made Naruto back away, but what did make him do so was Sakura sneezing the last bit of his cum from her nose making him gain a deadpan as he said...

"That...is nasty...Sakura-chan, not as nasty as you licking my face while I took Ino-chan's virginity, or as nasty as you drinking my pee, but nasty!".

Sakura eye-twitched at this before she walked over to Naruto and french kissed before she hugged him close and responded to his statement...

"What's nasty to you, is what's pleasure to me, Naruto-kun. Trust me when I say, I have been preparing myself for what's to 'cum' when you finally give in to your inner sadist. And stop giving me that look(playfully glares) You came down my throat, Mister! So the least you could do is enjoy the fact that I sneeze your tasty cum and not cringe everytime when I do! How am I suppose to explain to my mom that I'm sneezing sperm?!".

Naruto sighed at this, but hugged her closely before he french kissed her back with his hands foundling her ass before his right hand went to her pussy and toyed with her clit causing Sakura to moan before she back away with a giggle and said "Sorry, Naruto-kun, but the team announcements are happening in 10 minutes and we gotta go".

"Aaaw(Moans sadly)! But rule number-

"I know, I know what it is but neither of us know how to use a shunshin yet so we gotta go, Naruto-kun" said Sakura as she turned around, only for Naruto to grab hold of her with hands on his waste, his semi hard cock sticking out from the zipper whole rubbing against Sakura's exposed pussy which started to get wet upon contact, and grinned as he whispered into Sakura's ear...

"Who says we need shunshin to get anywhere. I just learned a better technique so...".

"(Laughs nervously) M-matte, Naruto-kun! Do you really think it's-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!".

Just as the two left in a bright gold flash, Naruto managed to plunge his cock straight into Sakura's womanhood causing the pink-haired slut of Naruto to scream escasy as they left...

… _ **..TO BE CONTINUED...**_

 **Closing Them Song: Scott Matthew – Lithium Flower**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **AN/: Not much content again, but lemons will come, but I definitely don't plan on dragging them out nor do I plan on making them short.**

 **That's all for now so please remember to stay cool, be cool, look cool and-**

 **Tsunade: Drink your 'milk' you brats!**


End file.
